theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocked and Rolled
Here is fanfiction Rocked and Roller. Enjoy! At the Loud House, Lincoln and Luna were in the living room, looking through the photo album. Lincoln: (points) Hey, wasn't that the first time you ever played a guitar? Luna: You got it, bro! That was also the time I played my first song, perfectly! Lincoln: Wow, you must have been into music a lot to play a perfect song in just one day. Luna: And I only have my idol, Mick Swagger, to thank for that. (Luna's phone begins to ring) Luna: Hang on bro. (gets up and answers her phone) Hello? Chunk: (on the phone) 'Ey Luna, it's Chunk mate. Luna: 'Ey Chunk! What's up? Chunk: Your mates wanted me to let you know that they're going to perform at a club tomorrow night. Luna: My friends are performing at a club tomorrow?! That's so cool! Chunk: (grins) But they did say they wouldn't do it without a guitarist. Luna: (gasps) You mean me?! Playing at concerts?! Chunk: That's right, mate. (Luna's eyes went wide-eyed, as she slowly began to smile) Luna: Where are you guys at the moment? Chunk: They're practicing their gig at the park. Luna: (quickly turns around) Lincoln! I have to go meet up with my friends! Can you tell Mom and Dad? Lincoln: Uhh- Luna: Thanks bro! I'll be back tonight! (runs outside the house) Lincoln: (confused) Okay? (At the park, Luna met up with her friends) Luna: Hey guys! I'm here! Friend #1: 'Ey mate, glad you could make it. Luna: So how did you dudes manage to schedule a gig for tomorrow? Friend #2: We've been hired to perform at a party club tomorrow. If we're lucky, we might be able to perform there regularly. Luna: Wow, that sounds rockin'! Friend #3: Oh, and we also got a new singer too! Luna: You did? Where is he? (Luna's friend points to the left, where she saw the new singer. He had blonde hair, and very stylish clothes) Luna: That's him? Friend #2: Yeah. (The singer goes up to Luna, and shakes her hand) Singer: It's lovely to meet a talented guitarist such as yourself. Luna: Thanks! Hey, what's your name? Singer: The name's Jasper mate. Yours? Luna: Luna. Jasper: Luna? I like that name. Luna: (blushes) Aww, thanks! So how good can you sing? Jasper: Listen to this. (Jasper pulls out a microphone, clears his throat, and begins singing a song with a beautiful voice) Jasper: (sings) We are the champions, my friends, and we'll keep on fighting 'til the end. We are the champions. We are the champions. No time for losers, 'cause we are the champions, of the world! (When Jasper was done singing, Luna was staring at him with an amazed expression) Luna: (in her head) I've never heard someone sing so beautifully before! Jasper: Did you like it? Luna: Liked it?! I loved it! Jasper: I'm glad you do, I really do think we'll be a hit tomorrow. Luna: Yeah! I can't wait to tell everyone! Friend #1: Luna, we're not intending to become big rock stars. We're just having late-night gigs there for fun! Luna: Oh! Well that still sounds cool! Friend #2: That's the enthusiasm! Alright guys! One, two, three! (Luna, Jasper, and her friends started practicing for their gig tomorrow) THE NEXT DAY (At 11:30pm, everybody was asleep. Except for Luna. She snuck out of her room without waking Luan, then quietly went downstairs and outside the door. Chunk's car pulled up) Chunk: 'Ey Luna, let's go mate. (Luna gets into the car and they drive off. They eventually arrive to the club, where her friends are waiting) Luna: Hey dudes! I'm here! Jasper: Good on ya mate, now let's go in and rock on! Friends: Yeah! (They all head inside, and go onto the stage) Jasper: Alright all you dudes out there, who is ready to ROCK?! (The crowd in the club cheer, including the manager) Jasper: One, two, three! (Jasper began singing a song, while the rest of the band began to play their instruments. While playing her guitar, Luna was distracted by Jasper's singing, which made her more interested into him. As a few hours pass, the band leaves the club) Friend #2: Man! That was awesome! Friend #1: I know! The crowd loved us! Jasper: Yes, they sure did. Luna: Jasper! (blushes) Your singing voice was so beautiful! Jasper: (laughs) You said that yesterday. And your guitar playing was brilliant! Luna: Thanks! I really hope we get to do this again! Friend #3: I think we've got another gig tomorrow night, same time! Luna: Sweet! I'll meet you guys here tomorrow night! Jasper: Technically tonight, I mean, it's 2:00am. Luna: (blushes) Oh yeah, I knew that. (Chunk's car pulls up behind Luna) Chunk: C'mon mate, time to head home. Luna: Alright Chunk. Bye guys! (Luna gets into Chunk's car, and they drive off. When they arrive at the Loud House, Luna hops out the car) Luna: (whispers) Thanks for taking me home, Chunk. Chunk: No problem mate, now you should go and get some shut eye. (When Chunk drives off, Luna quietly walks inside the house, heads upstairs, and into her and Luan's room. She went to bed without waking her sister up) THE NEXT NIGHT (While everyone was asleep, Luna quietly walked out of her room again and slowly made her way downstairs) Luna: (quietly) Phew, good thing no one saw me. Lincoln: (from the kitchen) Luna? Luna: (startled) Bro? What are you doing up? Lincoln: I got a little hungry, so I went to the kitchen to grab a snack. What are you doing up? Luna: Uhh... I came down to get a snack too. Lincoln: But why do you have your guitar? Luna: (sighs) Look bro, I've started performing late night gigs at this sick club. Lincoln: (gasps) Why? Luna: Because I get to perform in a band with my friends, and we're getting paid for it! Lincoln: Luna, don't you think this is bad for your health? Luna: (snickers) Yeah right. Bro, I'll be fine. Besides, not only am I getting paid for it, but performing with my friends is totally rockin'! Lincoln: Luna, I don't know what to say. Luna: Look bro, I don't want you to tell anyone about this. This is just between you and me, okay? Lincoln: (sighs) Fine. Luna: Thanks bro. (Luna rushes out the door, leaving Lincoln concerned for her) Lincoln: Oh I hope this doesn't turn out like last time. THE NEXT DAY (Luna was in her room writing on a piece of paper) Lincoln: (outside her room) Hey Luna? Can you help me with my homework? Luna: Not now bro! I'm busy working on our next song! Lincoln: Oh... Okay... (The next day, Luna was downstairs watching a movie about writing songs, when Lincoln came downstairs with tickets in his hands) Lincoln: Hey Luna! I have tickets to go and see the first ever Ace Savvy movie! I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and Clyde. Luna: (shushes him) I'm watching something! Lincoln: (sighs) Alright, fine. (Later that night, Luna was on her bed talking on her phone to Jasper. Lincoln came in her room with a DVD in his hands) Lincoln: Hey Luna? I finally got a copy of Finding Dory on DVD! You wanna watch it with me? Luna: (covers her phone) Dude! Not now! This is an important conversation I'm having right now! Lincoln: (steps back) O-Okay Luna, I guess that's fine. (Over the next few months, Luna continued to perform at late night gigs with her friends, and constantly turning down Lincoln's offers to do things with her. One night, Lincoln was in his room playing on his portable gaming device, when he could hear Luna talking from downstairs. He walked outside of his room and saw Luna sitting with Jasper on the couch) Luna: Wow! Two months of performances at these gigs! Jasper: And even better news, tomorrow night, we're having a party at that same club. You know, to celebrate all the times we performed there. Luna: Whoa dude! That sounds like a lot of fun! Jasper: (wraps his arm around Luna) And you will be coming, right? Luna: Yeah! I'm part of the band! Jasper: Exactly. The party isn't complete without Luna Loud. Luna: (blushes) I knew that. (Jasper and Luna both smile at each other. Then, they slowly lean towards each other and kiss each other on the lips) Lincoln: (looks sad) Well, I guess what she has is more important to her now. She kept on turning down my offers to spend time with her. Is this the same Luna I know? (Lincoln was about to walk away, until he saw a big spider enter Luna and Luan's room) Lincoln: (gasps) A spider! (Lincoln enters Luna and Luan's room, as it goes back down to Luna and Jasper) Jasper: Well, I'd best be heading off. See ya tomorrow, mate. Luna: B-Bye Jasper! (Jasper leaves the house, as Luna rests back with a smile on her face) Luna: My first kiss, and it was so sweet. (Suddenly, Luna's happiness was interrupted by a crash noise from her room. She rushed upstairs to her room, and she spotted Lincoln in her room. Then, she noticed that her guitar was smashed into two halves, right next to Lincoln) Luna: (gasps) My guitar! (Luna rushes to it, and begins to panic) Lincoln: Luna! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! (Just as Lincoln said this, Luna's eyes were filled with rage. She turned around to Lincoln) Luna: YOU were the one who broke the guitar?! WHY?! Lincoln: I-I'm sorry Luna! There was a spider in here! I tried to kill it, but since it was on your guitar, I accidentally broke it! Luna: (shocked) WHY THE HECK WOULD I CARE?! I'm not afraid of spiders! That's Leni, not me! Lincoln: I was just trying to help! Luna: (glares) Nah, I think you're just jealous! Lincoln: Jealous?! Of what?! Luna: That I've been doing so many late night gigs that I haven't had time to spend time with you! Lincoln: I'm not jealous! I'm just concerned! Going out late at night is bad for your health, and you won't become so focused on what you're doing, like caring more about your own family! Luna: Oh yeah?! How would you even know?! You've never even been out late at night anytime during any week! (picks up her broken guitar) I've been holding onto this bad boy ever since I started getting into rock and roll, and now thanks to you, I probably won't be able to perform at anymore late night gigs for a few months! AND I FINALLY JUST GOT A ROCKIN' NEW BOYFRIEND! (Lincoln was shaking in fear. He had never seen Luna this angry before, even more angry than she was when she started the family band) Luna: WELL I'M GLAD YOU GOT YOUR WISH! (points outside her room) Get out! (Lincoln only stared at Luna in shock) Luna: (shouts) I SAID, GET OUT!! (Luns kicks Lincoln forcefully out of her room, then she slams the door shut) Lincoln: (looked down sadly) Well, I guess Luna hates me now. (to the viewer) Maybe I should just stay out of what she loves doing in life. If that's her choice, I won't get in her way anymore. (Lincoln sadly walks back into his room, and shuts the door. Luna was in her room, trying to see if she had some spare guitars) Luna: (groans) Nothing! (sighs) Luna, just calm down. You're only going to a party tomorrow night! There's no need to play music, it's just a party! (looks at her guitar again) But it'll take me MONTHS to save up for a new guitar! What on earth am I gonna tell my friends?! THE NEXT DAY (Luna exited her room and went downstairs. Lincoln was in the living room when she came down) Lincoln: (lightly waves) Have fun, Luna. Luna: (rolls her eyes) Yeah, whatever. Lincoln: Come on Luna! I said I was sorry! (Luna leaves the house, gets into Chunk's car, and they drive off) Lincoln: (sighs) There has to be something I can do to make her forgive me. (Lincoln then pops his head up) Lincoln: I've got an idea! (to the viewer) If I can tell everyone at the club about all the cool things Luna's done for me in the past, maybe she'll forgive me for what happened! (Lincoln rushes outside, gets onto his bike, and tries to pedal after the car. Later at the party, Luna was dancing with her friends) Friend #1: This party is so sick! Jasper: 'Ey mate, we earned it. Luna: Yeah! I'm havin' the time of my life! Friend #2: We sure are! (Suddenly, Lincoln bursts into the club) Lincoln: Luna! Where are you?! Luna: (hears Lincoln's voice) Lincoln? (Lincoln spots Luna in the crowd) Lincoln: There she is! Luna: (spots Lincoln) Lincoln?! What are you doing here?! Lincoln: (runs up to Luna) Luna! I came here because I wanted to tell everyone how great of a rock star you are! Luna: Lincoln! I'm kind of busy right now! Lincoln: Please Luna! I only wanted to do it as an apology! Jasper: Apology? For what? Luna: He broke my guitar because of a spider. (Jasper stares at Lincoln for a bit, then he starts laughing) Jasper: (calls out to everyone) Hey everyone! This is Luna's little brother! Apparently he broke Luna's guitar just because he was scared of a little spider! (Several people in the club started to laugh at Lincoln, as he looked really embarrassed) Jasper: (in between laughs) How big was it? Lincoln: (embarrassed) It was small. Jasper: (snickers) What's the matter? Scared of a little spider? (The crowd continued to laugh, sans Luna and her friends) Jasper: But listen kid, we're in the middle of a party here. So why don't you- Lincoln: (voice breaking) Luna! I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for breaking your guitar! You've done so many awesome things for me in the past, and I shouldn't have-! Jasper: Hey twerp, Luna's a teenager now. Since she's a rockstar, she doesn't really have time for your stupid shenanigans. Teens LOVE to stay up late at night, and someday you will do. Now why don't you go home, so you can cry to your Mommy? (Almost everyone in the club continued to laugh, causing Lincoln to walk out of the club in sorrow) Luna: Dude! Wait! Jasper: Okay everyone! He's gone! Let's resume the party! (Everyone continues to party) Jasper: (wraps his arm around Luna) So Luna? You got any plans for the weekend? Maybe I could come over and we could- (Luna pushed Jasper away from her) Jasper: 'Ey! What's the big deal, mate?! Luna: (points) Don't you DARE make fun of my bro! Jasper: Oh come on Luna! That stupid twerp broke your guitar, just because he was scared of a stupid little spider! Luna: He didn't mean to! (looks down) Well, now I know he didn't mean to. Jasper: Who cares?! Let's just continue this wicked party! Luna: NO! Jasper: No?! Luna: You don't care about my family?! You're supposed to be my boyfriend, and now you're gonna make fun of my brother?! You don't care, do you?! All you care about is performing at these gigs and getting praised for it! Jasper: Yeah, and you were stupid enough to do it too. Luna: (growls) If that's how you're gonna be, then I QUIT! (Luna begins to walk away) Jasper: Quit?! You can't quit! I joined your band and we had got into these gigs! Luna: Yeah! And that's all you care about! Just fame! I should've known some fancy looking blonde guy wasn't the right guy for me. I got manipulated into doing something wrong the first time I met some fancy rock star, and I'm not letting that happen again. I'm not going to let you insult anyone, especially my brother! We're done! Chunk! Let's go home! (Luna and Chunk began to leave the club) Jasper: Oh whatever, we don't need her. Right boys? (Luna's friends began to leave too) Friend #2: It's YOU we don't need! Friend #1: It's not fun without Luna! Friend #3: Yeah, you jerk! Jasper: FINE! Go on and quit! I'll find more mates to join my club (Jasper kicks a cup of water in anger, as it flies out the door and hits a beehive from outside. After this, a swarm of angry bees exit the beehive) Jasper: (screams) Angry bees! RUN! (Everyone in the club is sent into a panic as the bees enter. Meanwhile, Lincoln was still pedaling down the footpath. He was in fear over what Luna turned into, and because of this, his bike loses balance and he falls off of it and onto the wet grass) Lincoln: (begins crying) What's happening to my sister?! (Luna and Chunk were still in the car, when Luna spotted Lincoln) Luna: Chunk! Stop the car! (Chunk stops the car, and Luna hops out and rushes towards Lincoln to aid him) Luna: (kneels down) Dude! Are you okay?! Lincoln: (looks up) L-Luna? Luna: (smiles) It's me, bro. Lincoln: (cries) Luna! I'm really sorry for what happened! I just wanted to tell everyone at the club how great you were, and then-! (Before Lincoln could finish his sentence, Luna pulled him into a tight hug to comfort him) Luna: Dude, I forgive you for what you said. But I'm the one who should be sorry. You were right, this whole gig thing was almost leading me away from my family, especially you. You tried to tell me you didn't mean to break my guitar, and I took it out on you. It's like Jasper almost manipulated me, and I wouldn't have been the same I was before. I'm sorry I was neglecting and yelling at you. (As Luna continued to hug Lincoln, he hugs her back tightly) Lincoln: (sniffs) I missed you. (Luna kissed Lincoln's forehead, as Chunk came up to them) Chunk: 'Ey mate, you're a pretty great brother, for actually willing to come to the club and tell everyone about your appreciation for your sister. Lincoln: (smiles) Thanks. (Chunk rubbed Lincoln on the head, then they all got back into the car and drove off to the Loud House. When they arrived, Lincoln and Luna got out the car) Chunk: I'll see ya tomorrow, mate. Luna: See ya Chunk! (Chunk drives away, as Lincoln and Luna quietly enter the house) Lincoln: (whispers) Thanks for comforting me before Luna. Luna: (whispers) Anything for my favorite bro. (Lincoln and Luna hugged each other again) Luna: Say, it's only 10:30pm. You wanna watch that movie you wanted me to watch? Lincoln: (gasps) Yeah! But I don't know if we can watch it on the TV. Everyone might hear us. Luna: Relax bro, we can use my laptop and watch it on there. Lincoln: Oh okay. Cool! (Lincoln and Luna went their rooms to change into their PJs. When Luna was done, she quietly exited her room and went into Lincoln's. From that point, the two watched Finding Dory, and Lincoln was happy that his sister was back with him, and that she would be the same Luna that he knew and loved) The End. Fun Facts *I got the idea to do this story after I read a few people's comments saying how they disagreed on Luna being the 'nicest' sister to Lincoln. I took the comments into mind and made this story where Luna was being mean, but she realized her errors and wanted to make up for it. *My second reason for doing this story was because I always wanted to do a story about Lincoln and Luna's relationship, since it was one of my favorites in the show. You could argue I already did that in "String Together the Music", but that story was more about Luna realizing that she shouldn't trust random strangers. *This is my third fanfic where only two siblings appeared. The first two were "Surprising Rivalry" and "String Together the Music". *Originally, Lincoln was going to give Luna her ukulele and play it at the party. But then I realized it wouldn't lead up to Luna realizing how much of a jerk Jasper was, and how he could've manipulated her like her past experience with Arron. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions